Remembering what we've forgotten
by refuted
Summary: Hermione and Draco were best friends before. But certain things happened that made them forget about it. What happens when the past hovers around their dreams? T'is a short prologue. I need your comments. :]


**Chapter One**

"**So now you'll love these screams,  
what's left of me. Don't speak.  
Love these screams like I do. My name."**

**-Kill Caustic by AFI**

"What are you still doing with her, Draco?" A man with long silvery blonde hair stood glaring at his 7-year-old son as he held tightly on the young girl beside him.

"_Please, father," The boy looked up with pleading eyes, "we haven't done anything wrong!"_

"_Silence!" His father commanded, making the boy's lips purse together immediately. "I will not tolerate you associating with a muggle."_

"_But…"_

"_Come now," The man turned his back swiftly as his velvet cloak billowed under him._

_The boy quickly faced the young girl who stood frozen on her spot, watching as his father walked away with a regal air._

"_Mione?" he called her quickly in a hushed tone, "Mione!"_

_When the girl didn't budge, he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. He was shocked when he saw tears forming in her round, frightened eyes. She didn't say anything. She knew that this would happen anytime soon._

_She knew that he was a wizard. She knew that his family despised none wizards and yet she didn't know why._

_She stared at her best friend's steely gray eyes as he reached for something in his pockets._

_He took her hand from her sides and placed something on her palm. A necklace. She didn't dare examine it more here and now. She knew she didn't have time._

_As she let her tears finally fall freely, she jumped on her one and only friend and hugged him tightly even though he constantly told her that "Malfoys don't hug." At that moment, she didn't care. And Draco didn't push her away._

"_I will miss you, Draco," she whispered hoarsely._

"_Yes, I will too."_

_Their hug was cut short when the man literally pulled Draco away from her and then pulled out a long, mahogany-colored wand from underneath his cloak.._

_Draco craned his neck and stared at the wand and then at his father whose eyes were fixed menacingly at him._

"_Father, don—"_

"_Crucio,"_

_Draco wasn't able to finish the sentence as his knees gave way and the pain he felt make him unable to form any coherent word in his mind. He faintly heard his best friend shriek whilst running towards his father. "Don't," he managed to say but Hermione didn't hear it._

_The man sneered at the girl and pointed his wand at her before she could come any closer. But the girl seemed unfazed and determined to stop him from hurting Draco, charged and punched anything that she could manage to punch. "LET HIM GO! STOP IT! STOP IT!!!"_

_The man looked down and whipped his wand to her. Before she knew it, she was down on the ground, next to her best friend who had fainted. She saw his face lined with fear and pain. She weakly looked up at the man before them, beseeching him to stop._

_However, the man didn't hear her cries. In fact, it seemed that the more she begged, the more the man's face twisted into a malicious happiness. He enjoyed tormenting her. She heard him cry out the same word that had Draco twitching on the ground. And she now knew how much pain he felt. The spell shot through her body as if a thousand knives were stabbing every inch of her skin._

"_HELP! HELP!"_

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione granger shot up from her bed, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Her curly hair was practically plastered on her face as her eyes roamed around the room nervously.

"Are you alright?" Her roommates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, looked at Hermione worriedly.

Hermione's head whipped at the girls standing beside her bed. "What happened?" she asked.

"You were screaming." Lavender said as she fidgeted with her blonde hair. "It woke us up."

Parvati nodded along, "it was scary. You were screaming and thrashing all around your bed."

"We were trying to wake you up. We knew you were having a nightmare but you wouldn't wake up." Lavender added.

Hermione looked around her as the two girls sat on the edge of her bed.

"What was the nightmare about anyway?" Parvati asked wearily.

Now that someone asked, Hermione discovered that she couldn't remember anything. She shook her head as if it would help her remember anything but it didn't work.

"I couldn't remember." She whispered softly, "I couldn't. All I remember was pain and lots of it."

The two girls stared at Hermione and then at each other as if silently agreeing that Hermione was in fact going mad.

"I'm sorry to wake you two up," Hermione murmured as she threw the duvet off of her and swinging her foot off the bed. "You better go back to sleep. It's what, 3 in the morning?"

The girls nodded and made their way to their own bed, grunting slightly for being disturbed.

Hermione walked barefoot on the cold tiled floor of their room and made her way to the washroom. She washed her face and leaned on the sink as she took in her image on the mirror. Her eyes were still filled with pain and sadness although she didn't or couldn't remember why. She reached for a chopstick on the vanity table and twisted her one bushy now wavy hair into a neat Chinese bun.

"What was that about, Hermione?" she asked herself.

--

okay, so whaddaya think…? This is my first try to make a story so please be gentle with me.


End file.
